


Adventures of a space traveller

by beyond_the_nights_world



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kissing, Multi, Sexual Content, carson is a writer, carsons fantasy, established john sheppard/mckay, horny john sheppard, sexual daydreams, threesome wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: When John came back from a mission, he found a gift from Rodney. A book with very explicit content
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Kudos: 10





	Adventures of a space traveller

Home time. John made three crosses when the quarter door closed behind him with a hiss and he stood in the darkness of his own four walls. He had been on his feet for 16 hours,had flown a biological research team to a planet in a jumper, had wandered through the woods for hours cataloging some plants and the worst and most exciting thing they had seen was a bunch of bees that Katie Brown had accidentally startled. Some people would have been grateful for such a quiet day at work, but for him it was even longer than chewing gum and he felt bored every hour. After nothing exciting happened on the flight, he had to go to a brief staff meeting with Dr. Woolsey, who had always wanted to be informed about everything. Explicitly and immediately.

The day had worn John out in an inexplicable way, so he didn't even feel like doing a run with Ronon.

After just standing still for a few minutes, leaning against the door, breathing slowly, waking every muscle in his body from the coma of boredom, he realized that all the standing, sitting and waiting had tensed him up. He noticed his shoulders, his head and such strange words as Burifalensis Bastonia and Amorentia vivalgistill sounded in his ears. 

At some point, he had switched off during the conversations, literally put himself on autopilot and had dived into his world of thoughts. He had thought about whether he should play the shower program with Rodney or whether he should delve into his current favorite daydream of laying Rodney in the Infirmary.

Sighing, John pushed himself off of the door and as he made his way into the bathroom, he began to get rid of the first pieces of his uniform. Showering, a cold Bud and another round of Johnny Cash. Unfortunately he had to do all those things without McKay, because the Canadian was at the middle station to fix a PC problem there, as he had heard from Woolsey earlier.

John pulled his shirt over his head and threw it on the bed as his gaze caught on something he had not seen before in his quarters. A stack of stapled papers lay there, next to it a small piece of paper. John sat down on the mattress and looked at the note. That was clearly McKay's doctor's scribble.

"Found the thing.

You should definitely read it and draw your own conclusions.

Could be exciting. For both of us."

Inevitably, John had to roll his eyes, amused that Rodney could make a drama out of a stack of notes. For a brief moment he thought about flying over what was written there, but decided to take a shower first. Who knew what the content of this manuscript was? 

He put the note back and took off his boots. There was still earth and grass sticking to his soles, and his former instructor would probably have let him walk twenty laps around the square if he had noticed how carelessly John handled his things. But he wasn't here and so nobody bothered that the dirty boots flew into the corner. The pants followed a few moments later.

John hurried into the bathroom and threw the rest of his clothes into the wash box, which was almost overflowing. After the attempt of a laundry service didn't work out, because everybody was too lazy to stick name tags into their clothes, everybody was now responsible for their own shit. Some could cope with it and others, John looked at the dirty laundry with a sigh, couldn’t. Yawning, John turned on the shower and the first gush of water was so icy that the pilot had difficulties in holding back a scream. At least now he was awake again.

Actually he had thought to stay under the shower until he felt wrinkled and swollen, but curiosity drove him to drastically cut short his showering ceremony. Hair washing, soaping... done. Relaxing felt different, but fresh and clean was a start he could live with. Naked as he was, he left the bathroom, plopped down on the bed, leaned his back against the headboard and shimmied up the pile. He wondered what to expect when McKay thought it was exciting. Hopefully not a treatise on particle physics or something similar.

_ "Adventures of a spacetraveller" _ was written in large letters on the first page, next to some pencil notes that John couldn't really decipher. Apparently he was holding something like a book manuscript in his hands. "Where the hell did Rodney get this from?" John turned the page and saw that the text was neatly typed, with some signs in the margins that looked like corrections. Apparently someone had found fun using the Pegasus Galaxy as inspiration for a book. As long as it matches the air-force security codes.

John started to skim the first lines and wondered if he would get further than in "War and Peace". It quickly became clear that this book was about a space station that was floating in space, far away from home. There was a scientist who undoubtedly reminded John of McKay even though he was referred to as O’Meally in the book. With some of the characters that appeared on the first pages, the author seemed to have deviated more from the original ones. John skimmed the first chapter. It was fun to read and he had recognized himself by now - Jayden Sherington, sarcastic pilot of the ship - but he still didn't know what it was that McKay was interested in.

Speaking of the devil, the headsets cracked. 

"McKay to Sheppard..." 

"Yeah. Sheppard here." He recognized from the low reverberation that McKay had established a private connection and not everyone in Atlantis was aware of the conversation. He heard an amused giggle from the earpieces. 

"Hey, did you find my little gift yet?"

"Yes, I did. But either the joke seems to have passed me by or the day has made me so tired that I don't understand what you want from me. Why don't you call me on the radio and come here yourself..." "Woolsey, he wants a report. Now!", it came from Mckay and Sheppard hit the back of his head against the wood of his bed, as Woolsey actually robbed him of his already sparse love life. Rodney seemed to find it all very amusing, though, because again John heard the giggle from the headset. 

"You might want to turn to page 79 and when I'm done at Woolsey's office, I'll come by if you're not already done . McKay out." Before John could say anything, the connection was broken. "Oh, boy." Who knows how long Rodney would spend at Woolsey's, he was probably already asleep by then. He skimmed ahead to 79, hoping to finally understand Rodney's allusion.

_ Jayden had casually crossed his arms in front of his chest, leaned against the inside of the doorway, while Robert stood behind him, nervously looking over the pilot's shoulder into the doctor's small office. "Oh. Hopefully no injuries or the same.” The doctor asked, when he saw the two men standing in the door. He was about to take the disposable gloves out of the box, when he heard footsteps behind him and then one hand was put firmly around his forearm. "They won't be necessary today, Doc," the pilot's voice sounded as he pulled Cameron away from the box and pressed him against the top of the desk. _

"Oh." John slid deeper into the pillows. Now that was really interesting and apparently exactly what Rodney had meant. He continued reading and pretty quickly the three of them got down to business. John had to admit to himself that what he was reading didn't bounce off of him unnoticed. Without turning his gaze away from the lines he felt that his best piece was slowly but steadily getting hard. The mysterious author had a blooming imagination and an immensely figurative language.

_ Cameron felt the cold wood of the desk against his chest, his face resting on some patient files he actually wanted to sort. Jayden had taken his hands and held them crossed behind the doctor's back, preventing him from moving even a millimeter. _

"So this is what our good doc dreams of," John murmured to himself. Even though there was no author named, John had noticed pretty quickly who the author of this text was. The way some sentences were written and the expressions that appeared in the sentences literally only allowed the conclusion that Carson was the author. The idea that the Scotsman dreamrd of getting laid by Rodney and himself made John groan softly and the blood flowed more and more into his manhood. He balanced the book in his left hand, while his right hand slowly moved deeper to calm his twitching cock.

John put the book down, turned over a few pages, but apparently the Adventures of a Spacetraveller had become a Porno of a Spacetraveller.

_ Cameron knelt before Jayden, and with a commanding certainty, he loosened the belt of his uniform trousers, which by now were stretched frighteningly over Jayden's arousal, and then pulled the cloth down his legs. To Jayden's surprise, Robert sat down next to the doctor, breathed a demanding kiss on his lips before turning to Jayden. "I think he deserved it today," Robert murmured and dragged down the panties, which masked the pilot's excitement. Jayden closed his eyes and believed himself to be in heaven when two tongues began to lick his manhood with relish. _

"What the hell," John gasped and the book slipped out of his hand. He just had pictures in his head, devilish pictures. He knew how Rodney looked like kneeling in front of him. But Rodney and Carson in front of him, kneeling with his best piece between their lips. His hand closed around his manhood, while his other hand slid towards the com. 

"Sheppard to McKay.” He tried to make his voice sound as neutral as possible. 

"McKay here, Colonel what's up?" he could hear the knowing undertone in Rodney's voice coming through. "Get your ass over here”.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I have found this old story I have written in the farest corner of my external device and thought, you all may like it


End file.
